Question: Solve the following expression and give your answer as a percentage. $ \dfrac{1}{2} \times -\dfrac{2}{8} \times -0.25 = {?} $
Solution: First get all of the numbers as percentages. $ \dfrac{1}{2} \times 100\% = 50\%$ $ -\dfrac{2}{8} \times 100\% = -25\%$ $ -0.25 \times 100\% = -25\%$ Now we have: $ 50\% \times -25\% \times -25\% = {?} $ $ 50\% \times -25\% \times -25\% = 3.125 \% $